Girlfriend
by joyincreation
Summary: Beginning of Season 3, Jess is dating Shane, Rory's still with Dean, but how long will that last after Rory takes a study break? Oneshot?


A/N: Okay now I know that my disdain for one shots has been known but I think this one is going to be a one shot, if you really want it to continue I can always be persuaded to continue it, so read, review, and love.

This is at the beginning of season 3 so Jess is dating Shane and Rory is still dating Dean, but she realizes what she wants after listening to some music.

Oh and I know that this song wasn't out when this story takes place but the music in the Knights tale wasn't either so just work with me here.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay study break," Rory mumbled out loud as she was studying one Tuesday, she couldn't focus, all her thoughts kept going back to Jess no matter how hard she tried.

Rory walked over to her stereo and played her new Avril Lavigne CD. Lane told her that it was good even though it was Avril. It played and Rory sat and listened absentmindedly until the song 'Girlfriend' came on.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine  
I want you mine   
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend 

She didn't even let the song finish before she turned it off grabbed her CD player and the CD and stormed off to the diner. Luke was serving costumers when she walked in but Jess was no where to be seen.

"Hey Luke is he here?" Rory asked walking straight up to Luke not even bothering to be subtle in front of Ms. Patty and Babette.

"No he's on a break he walked out of her about 10 minutes ago," Luke said not noticing the change in Rory.

Rory didn't even say before walking out of the diner and going to the one place that Jess would go to be on his break…the bridge.

As she walked up she saw him sitting there not reading like she expected him to be but just sitting there staring at the water, not even smoking. He looked like he was lost not even sure where he was. She knew that feeling every time Dean touched her she inwardly cringed because it just wasn't him. She was sure Jess liked her like she liked him; she could feel something every time the talked, she missed there talks.

She sat down right next to him right as he looked up at her,

"Rory…?" Jess began but couldn't finish as Rory put a finger on his lips and put the head phones on him and pressed the buttons to get it to the right song.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!   
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!   
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again   
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about! Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!   
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! 

In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can   
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!   
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Jess was freaked out when she wouldn't let him speak at first he thought she was going to kiss, him but then she put the head phones on him and he was even more freaked out. Then when the song started up it all started to make sense. _She did want me, correction she wants me. Why is she still with Dean then? Now her yelling at Shane makes sense…she's jealous! If only she knew…were both jealous of our girlfriends/boyfriends…but I have a feeling that we won't be for long. Jess she wants to be your girlfriend you idiot, just kiss the girl damit!_

Rory was freaking out during the entire song for an entirely different reason. He was just sitting there with this expressionless look on his face. But no matter how much her mind was screaming run, her body just wouldn't move. She thought she saw a small smile at one point but she couldn't be sure and even if he did smile then what did that mean? He could be laughing at her, or he could want her to, either way she was freaking out. _What is he thinking? God why can't he just be like I don't care if you like my girlfriend all ready because this is just killing me, the waiting. Just tell me that you just like me as a friend and just want to annoy Dean with your little stunts and that it has nothing to do with me!!! Kiss me just do something!_

And that's just what Jess did. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. The kiss at the wedding had sent shivers down her spine but, this one was…mind-blowing. He kissed like…a god there was no other way to describe what was going on, just mind blowing, heaven sent. Soon they both needed breath and Jess leaned back in to rest his forehead on hers not being able to stand to not touch her after that kiss.

"I don't like your boyfriend," Jess whispered his mouth still right next to hers.

"I don't like your girlfriend," Rory mirrored the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"I want to be your boyfriend," Jess recited

"I want to be your girlfriend," Rory said now grinning ear from ear.

"Girlfriend," Jess whispered before going in for another kiss.

"Boyfriend," Rory was just able to make out before her and Jess connected again.

A/N: so what did you guys think? Was it okay for a one shot because I've never written on before, please tell me!!!

Love,


End file.
